godzilla_rulers_of_earthlandfandomcom-20200214-history
Kamoebas
Kamoebas 'is founding and current member of the [[Earth Defenders|'Earth Defenders]], he is giant rock turtle Kaiju that was mutated by the alien Yog. He makes his appearance during The Trilopod War and joins the other Kaiju who participated in the war to form the Earth Defenders. Appearance Kamoebas resembles a turtle in appearance, specifically a Mata Mata Turtle. He is blue in color, both in his skin and shell. His shell is jagged and spiky with each spike curved forward. The underside of his shell is rough but flat and has a short tail being part of the shell. Kamoebas' face is rough and atop his head are small spines, which like his shell spikes are also curved forward. His neck is extendable and can stretch really long when need be. He also possesses fairly short legs. After becoming a member of Fairy Tail, Kamoebas is given his Guild Mark. His Guild Mark is black and placed on the right side of his largest shell spike. Personality Kamoebas has been shown to have a serious nature and takes great pride in being a part of the Earth Defenders. He shares a good relationship with the rest of his comrades, mainly Kumonga and Zilla, as well as Titanosaurus (before he defected) as the four of them formed a team. From time to time, Kamoebas sometimes argues with Kumonga. After learning that Titanosaurus had defected to the Earth Conquerors, he, Kumonga and Zilla became very hurt by this, but still never lost hope in their leader. Kamoebas is still defensive about Titanosaurus as Rustyrose is telling him and Kumonga that their team leader abandoned them, Kamoebas becomes angered by the dark mage disrespecting their former comrade. History During the Cretaceous Period, Kamoebas was originally a rock turtle living on Sergio Island alongside a cuttlefish and a stone crab, who would later become Gezora and Ganimes. At some point, an alien known as Yog came to Terra and mutated them in the hopes of using them to conqueror the primitive planet, but lost control over them and was killed before the three monsters went separate ways. Synopsis Devonian Arc Kamoebas first appeared in a flashback when the Shobijin explained to Lucy Casprell about the different guardian Kaiju, where he was seen appearing after Gorosaurus defeated Megaguirus in battle and challenged the dinosaur. He also appears in the 'Water' monsters section of the mural on Infant Island. Trilopod War Arc At some point when the Cryogs send the Trilopods to invade, the Trilopods found Kamoebas and took him back to their hive located in Los Angeles after absorbing his DNA. He and the other captured Kaiju are eventually freed by King Caesar and join Godzilla in battling the large number of Trilopod/Kaiju hybrids, turning the tables in their favor until Magita appears and overwhelms them. He then has his energy absorbed by Godzilla as he unlocks his Burning Mode and manages to kill Magita. After the battle, Kamoebas and the other monsters follow Godzilla out to sea. Post-Trilopod War Arc Sometime after the Trilopod War, Kamoebas and many other Kaiju rally under Godzilla at the Monster Islands and form the Earth Defenders. During his time with the Earth Defenders, he formed a sub-team with Titanosaurus, Kumonga, and Zilla. Later, Kamoebas and the other Earth Defenders go to the sacred ruins of the Eight Guardians of Terra to meet with Godzilla and Manda as Manda becomes the newest member of the team, he as well as Titanosaurus and Zilla become embarrassed when Kumonga gives their team a silly name. In 2015, after Titanosaurus had not returned from his scouting mission, Kamoebas and the other Earth Defenders went on a search party for several weeks to find their lost comrade but after a week they assumed the works and thought Titanosaurus was dead. They soon find out that Titanosaurus is alive but had sided with SpaceGodzilla, making them felt hurt and betrayed. In 2016, after Godzilla returns from a mission in Brisbane, Kamoebas and the other Earth Defenders discuss with him the possibility of there being another faction containing malice Kaiju. The team is then confronted by SpaceGodzilla and his Earth Conquerors and the two factions prepare to fight. Before the fight can begin though, a large magic circle appears above the Monster Islands, sucking all of the present Kaiju through it and sending them to Earth Land by the Dark Guild Grimoire Heart. Kamoebas and the others are separated from Godzilla as they enter the other universe. Kamoebas and the other Earth Defenders soon reunite with Godzilla in Magnolia and aid him and the members of Fairy Tail in fighting off the Dark Guilds Naked Mummy and Dark Unicorn. He is present along with the others in Fairy Tail's guild hall as Godzilla explains who they are and warns them about SpaceGodzilla and his group. After Makarov Dreyar welcomes the Earth Defenders into the guild and gives them their guild marks, Kamoebas and the other Kaiju join the core members of Fairy Tail as the Shobijin show the mages Godzilla's memories. As the Fairy Tail mages witness Godzilla's memories, they see Kamoebas in his battle the Trilopods and Magita. After they finish watching his memories, Kamoebas and the other Kaiju are shocked when the mages still accept them as their guild mates. He then joins in a bar fight with his fellow Defenders and other members of Fairy Tail. Then next day, Kamoebas is conversing with the other members of Fairy Tail. Tenrou Island Arc When Master Makarov announces the participants for the S-Class Wizard Trial, Kamoebas and the other Earth Defenders stand on stage alongside Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss and Gildarts Clive as Makarov adds that Earth Defenders are able to participate in the trial. Kamoebas along with Kumonga teams up with Freed Justine and Bickslow. One week later, Kamoebas and his team meet the other teams at the port of Hargeon. While on the boat to Tenrou Island, Kamoebas and his team are able to be the first to make it to the Island thanks to Freed creating a magic barrier. The team encounter Cana Alberona, Lucy Heartfilia, Varan and Mothra Lea in a Combat Route. Kamoebas stays with Freed as Bickslow and Kumonga begin the battle. Just as Kamoebas is about to join the brawl, he is distracted by a tremor caused by Gildarts Clive in his battle against Natsu Dragneel and Godzilla giving Lucy the chance to summon Aquarius who blasts Kamoebas and Freed with a torrent of water. Kamoebas is defeated when Varan spins Kumonga and throws him at Kamoebas, both kaiju crashing into Freed and all three of them being knocked out, loosing the match. Afterward, Kamoebas and Kumonga head towards the Base Camp where they meet Erza, Mirajane, Lisanna Strauss, Juvia Lockser, Mothra Leo and Manda. Kamoebas ticks off a salty Kumonga by stating he let his guard, provoking the spider. The two are about to brawl until Manda threatens to tell Anguirus. Kamoebas and Kamoebas then head out to assist in finding the other defenders to make sure they return to the camp safely just as Erza, Juvia and Manda head to find Wendy Marvell, Mest and Rodan. However they soon get lost thanks to Kumonga but they meet Freed and Bickslow who lead them back to base camp. Kamoebas, Kumonga, Freed and Bickslow appear at the Base Camp, where they encounter Rustyrose, Ebirah and Kamacuras attacking Gorosaurus, Levy McGarden, Lisanna, Mothra Leo, Panther Lily and the Shobijin (who defending the wounded Gajeel Redfox, Strauss Mirajane Strauss, Elfman Strauss, Evergreen, Baragon and Zilla). Kamoebas fires a Rock Blast as Ebirah before he can attack his comrades, Kamoebas is anger when he sees Zilla has been injured. The two opposing sides begin to engage in combat, Kamoebas faces Ebirah in combat and mange to fend him off, until Rustyrose uses Ghosts of Brittia and manages to overpower him, Kumonga, Bickslow and Freed. He and Kumonga then become angered when Rustyrose and Kamacuras talk about how Titanosaurus had abandoned the Earth Defenders. Kamoebas and Kumonga soon see that Freed and Bickslow are running out of energy as the Tenrou Tree beginning to fall. After Anguirus and Erza defeat Azuma and Destoroyah, the Fairy Tail mages regain their Magic Power, Kumonga, Kamoebas, Freed and Bickslow manage to escape the Ghosts of Brittia and fight back against the enemy. While Kamacuras and Ebirah are shocked after realizing Destroyah was defeated, Kamoebas fires his Rock Blast at Ebirah and sends him crashing into a tree again. The group is trapped when Rustyrose summons Tower of Dingir with Kumonga exclaiming that there could get killed, however then Bickslow uses his Figure Eyes to control Elfman Strauss to take out the Dark Mage and the Earth Conquerors the tower disappears, allowing the team to continue to fight back. As Freed locks onto Rustyrose, Kamoebas also locks onto Ebirah, he signals to Gorosaurus who launches him with his Kangaroo Kick towards Ebirah just as Lisanna launches Freed towards Rustyrose. As the two get closer to their targets, Kamoebas retracts his head and limbs into his shell as Freed grips the handle of his rippier. As both are within range of their target, Kamoebas spins his shells and performs Shell Smash as crashes into Ebirah just as Freed uses Dark Ecriture: Destruction on Rustyrose. Rustyrose and Ebirah are sent flying by Kamoebas and Freed's attacks and Kumonga swings Kamacuras onto them, knocking out all three opponents. After winning against Rustyrose, Ebirah and Kamcuras, Kamoebas along with Kumonga, Bickslow and Freed keep a close eye on the unconscious enemy. The group soon encounter Godzilla, Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Rodan, Wendy and Carla who are caring the unconscious Makarov and Cana, Kamoebas along with Kumonga and Gorosaurus go to greet Godzilla and Rodan. After some members of the group begin to loose their determination, Kamoebas along with Kumonga and Gorosaurus state they should all fight back against both Grimoire Heart and the Earth Conquerors and states that they managed to save the world before so their should be so hard. The group soon begin to form a plan to fight back and save their friends. Later, Godzilla explains about Ultear's Arc of Time to Kamoebas and the other Earth Defenders. While the Fairy Tail mages believe that Gray's Ice Magic will be ineffective to her Arc of Time, Kamoebas and the other Earth Defenders explains why King Caesar could be a match. Kamoebas states that because of King Caesar's creation, he was granted magical capacity. Later on Godzilla, Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Rodan and the Exceeds leave the camp as the guild's attack team while Kamoebas and the other serves as the defence team as they stay at the base camp. As Levy and Freed begin forming the defence enchantment and Lisanna tends to Elfman's wounds, Kamoebas and Gorosaurus serve as look outs for any threats. Kamoebas hears Levy's comment on her protecting Gajeel after she glances at the Iron Dragon Slayer, Kamoebas asks if she has something to confuse to which Levy gets embarrassed and denies what she think is Kamoebas saying she is in love with Gajeel, much to the confusion of the turtle kaiju as he is unsure of what he has said to trigger the bluenet. The group see Bickslow and Kumonga returning to the camp after they had dispose of Rusty, Ebirah and Kamacuras. As Levy suggests the two taking a rest and Bickslow and Kumonga say are still good to be of use, they are attacked from behind, Kamoebas being shocked as spider kaiju is sent flying from a red beam attack. The group are soon confronted by the Grimoire Heart mages Yomazu and Kawazu and the Earth Conquerors Dagahra and Ganimes, having recovered from their battle earlier battle with Levy, Gajeel, Gorosaurus and Baragon. The enemy four are soon joined by Kain Hikaru who is has awoken after being defeated by Natsu,Lucy and Godzilla. As the enemy charges, Kamoebas and the other kaiju intend to hold of the four brutes to protect the wounded and by time for the defence enchantment. Kamoebas calls to Kumonga to get back up as the Earth Defender kaiju face off againsts the Earth Conquerors. As Dagahra flies overhead, Kumonga catches the Conquerors leg with his web, allowing Kamoebas to fire his rock blast at the pollution-eating kaiju. Once Dagahra is down, Kamoebas and Dagahra soon charge at each other. Later, after Cana joins the fight, Kamoebas along with Kumonga and Gorosaurus defend Mothra Lea's cocoon from Dagahra and Ganimes who intend to destroy her before he transformation. Kamoebas tells Gorosaurus to help Lisanna and Elfman in facing Kain while he and Kumonga face against the enemy kaiju. Kamoebas does get annoyed when Kumonga refers to the both of them as the Maelstrom. As Kamoebas and Kumonga face off against Ganimes and Dagahra, Ganimes greets Kamoebas after millions of years after their creation, Kamoebas is angered when Ganimes refers to him as his brother as he doesn't want anything to do with Ganimes. Ganimes also brings up their creator Yog, angering Kamoebas even more, stating Yog is history and so the brotherhood between him and Ganimes. After Lisanna, Mothra Leo, Levy, Cana and Gorosaurus defeat Kain, Kamoebas and Kumonga are still defending Lea's cocoon from Ganimes and Dagahra. Kamoebas soon engages in battle with Ganimes whilst Kumonga faces Dagahra. Kamoebas fires his Rock Blast to cancel out the crab's Bubble Cannon but is soon burned by Ganimes's Scalding Spray, causing him great pain. Kamoebas soon recovers and after seeing Ganimes strike Kumonga in a cheap move, Kamoebas lunges at him whilst spinning in his shell, hitting Ganimesin the face. Kamoebas and Kumonga soon see that Freed, Bickslow and Elfman having defeated Yomazu and Kawazu, the two smile but soon hear Ganimes and Dagahra bad mouth their dark mage allies once they lost. Kamoebas glares at the Earth Conquerors, seeing them as lowest of the low for insulting their comrades. Ganimes and Dagahra explain how they were going to kill Yomazu and Kawazu even if they won and only allied with them under SpaceGodzilla's order to learn about Earth Land and come to reach Tenrou Island, Kamoebas is impressed by the way they have tricked Grimoire Heart as much as he hates to admit it with Dagahra talking the complement saying how they have tricked them also. Kamoebas and Kumonga are shocked and confused until they here a roar and something from behind slams Kamoebas and Kumonga to the ground. The two turn to see who attack them and their attacker is revealed to be Gaira. After their former ally takes down Gorosaurus, Ganimes pins Kumonga and eyes his legs and wonders what happens to a spider if it looses a leg, Kamoebas eyes widen with horror when he realises what Ganimes is going to do. Kamoebas demands Ganimes not to do it but Ganimes ignores him and proceeds to slice of one of Kumonga's legs much to shock and horror of the Fairy Tail mages and other Earth Defenders. Soon everyone at the camp see a large lightning flame in the sky (originating from Natsu in his Lightning Flamde Dragon Mode whilst battling Master Hades at Grimoire Heart's ship). After Gorosaurus and Gaira get into a scuffle, Kamoebas and the others are soon shocked when they see Sanda arrive on the scene and punch Gaira away before he can reach Gorosaurus. Kamoebas and the others see Sanda trying to stop Gaira from harming them and soon sees the two Gargantuas battling with each other. Soon the battle begins to go down as both Sanda and Gaira begin to were down, as Sanda is about to tell Gaira why he joined the Earth Conquerors, Dagahra prepares to attack the Gargantuas when Sanda tries to speak the truth. Kumonga and the others are shocked then they see Sanda take the attack to save Gaira. Kamoebas and the others witness an enraged Gaira battling Dagahra and Ganimes to avenge his brother. The group see the Green Gargantua being over powered by the two Earth Conquerors and whilst they want to help Gaira, they our out of strength. When Elfman goes to help but gets overpowered by Ganimes, Kamoebas and others get ready. Before Dagahra can kill Gaira, the group see a fire attack strike Dagahra and they turn to see that Gajeel and Baragon have recovered from their wounds and go to help Gaira and Elfman. After Dagahra and Ganimes are defeated, Kamoebas and the others see Gaira holding his unconscious brother and feeling sorry for the two wronged brothers, they decide to help the Gargantuas. As Levy and Lisanna bandage Sanda, the entrre group see that the Tenrou Tree beginning to reorient itself back to where it once stood. Once Sanda is treated, the mages get work bandaging Kumonga's wound. Whilst Kamoebas is concerned, he states that Kumonga has lost his leg in previous battles with Godzilla and Gigan and could pull through. As the group grows more concerned with Kumonga's condition, Kamoebas realises that Kumonag needs food to regrow his leg but unfortunately there is currently no food available. However, they see that Gaira has frown Kumonga's severed leg in the centre and suggests that the spider eats his own severed limb. Whilst the mages are digusted by the idea, Kumonga is surprisingly eats the leg. Whilst the mages are grossed out by Kumonga's actions, Kamoebas and the others have no reaction but they are still disgusted, Kamoebas stating that Kumonga has eaten worse things. With Kumonga beginning to recover and Gaira being a new ally, the basecamp return to their duties. However, energy beams are launched from the forest to hit Mothra Leo who is saved by Lisanna, the group gets ready to face another enemy. When Levy sees an object in the distance, the realise what it is as the object firs multiple energy blasts at the camp. The object in question is revealed to be Battra, who has come to engage the Earth Defenders and Fairy Tail in battle. The base camp team try their best to fend off Battra but are overpowered. Kamoebas and Freed at in unison with Rock Blast and Dark Ecriture Magic but their attacks are countered by Battra's powder attack. When Lisanna tries to confront Battra to stop his attack and fails, Battra unleashes his Dark Hurricane upon the group, Kamoebas and Bickslow are slammed into each other in wind. Soon the hurricane begins to suck the oxygen out the air and beings to suffocate the group. However, a glow begins to emanate from the cocoon of Mothra Lea. As the shobjin sing a heavely song, the energy emanating from the cocoon begins to slowly stop the hurricane, retuning the oxygen in the air and help Kamoebas and the others breathe. Soon everyone is in shock and awe when from the cocoon hatches Mothra Lea, not only now in her Imago form but also Kaiju-sized as she flies towards Grimoire Hearts location. The mages are confused by what has just happened and the Earth Defenders explain that Lea has reached her adult form, with Kamoebas confirming Gajeel's comparison to normal butterflies. Once Varan returns to help the basecamp, the battle with Battra continues. After Kumonga traps Battra in his Death Net, Kamoebas tells Gaira to throw him at Battra. The Green Gragauntuas throws Kamoebas, retracting his head and limbs as he spins and peforms his Shell Smash against the Battra. However, Battra then begins rain his Macrocosm Bolts upon the mages and Kaiju, the group screaming in pain from the attack. Abilities 'Hard Carapace: ' Being a turtle monster, Kamoebas can use his hard, rocky shell or carapace as a shield fro attacks. The shell is shown to have some durability as seen in the battle against Dark Unicorn and Naked Mummy when Kamoebas retracted into he shell as is thrown into a bunch of dark guild goons by Zilla, ricocheting from one to the next with no damage. 'Extendible Neck: ' Kamoebas's neck is able to stench very long to allow him to bite opponents from a further distance. 'Rock Blast: ' From his mouth, Kamoebas is able to launch a flaming rock at his opponents that are able to explode on contact. He uses this move against Ebirah. 'Shell Smash: ' When Kamoebas was launched towards Ebirah by Gorosaurus, he retracted his head and limbs into his shell and begins to spin as rapid speeds, he then rashes into his opponent with the spinning shell doing battle damage and sending the opponent flying. Its appears Kamoebas can only peform this move when his launched by an ally. Category:Earth Defenders Category:Water Kaiju Category:Characters Category:Terrian Kaiju Category:Male Characters Category:Kaiju